


Attimi di normalità

by donutgladiator



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Volevo creare un AU tranquilla e felice di loro da normalissimi adolescenti da un po' di tempo, credo di avercela finalmente fatta.Una normalissima giornata per dei quasi quindicenni che litigano per i turni su di un'amaca.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	Attimi di normalità

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT11 M1 - Terra
> 
> PS: forse usciranno altri capitoli su di loro o altri personaggi in situazioni del tutto normali e prive di pagliacci che vogliono nutrirsi di bambini.

“Ti piace proprio quella cosa.” si rivolse a Eddie, tutto intento a sfogliare le pagine di un fumetto mentre si dondolava sull’amaca della club house, il rifugio che qualche anno prima avevano creato sotto terra, nel boschetto di Derry e che da allora era diventato il loro rifugio per tutte le estati afose e pigre che passavano nella città.

“Non è che mi piaccia particolarmente, è il mio turno, me la godo un po’…” rispose, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo su Stan, accompagnando il tutto con un’alzata di spalle.

Richie alzò gli occhi nella sua direzione, percependo la frecciatina che gli era stata lanciata.

Prima che potesse scoppiare un’altra lite, Stan parlò di nuovo in tutta fretta.

“Forse potremmo raggiungere Mike e Ben e aiutarli. Inizia a fare caldo qui sotto…”

“Passo.” fu la risposta immediata di Eddie.

“Anch’io.” aggiunse Richie due istanti dopo.

“Qualcosa su cui siete d’accordo…” sbuffò Beverly, girando la pagina della rivista con aria annoiata. La situazione stava andando avanti da ormai troppo tempo per i suoi gusti e di rimanere in silenzio non le andava più.

Stan e Bill si lanciarono uno sguardo preoccupato. Per loro fortuna la provocazione fu ignorata un’altra volta, facendogli scappare un sospiro, nonostante sapessero entrambi che quel silenzio non era per niente un buon segno.

“Vengo con te Stan, ho b-bisogno di muovermi.” disse Bill.

Il ragazzino annuì e guardò Bev, facendole un cenno non appena il suo sguardo incrociò il proprio. Lei fece una faccia interrogativa.

“No, non ho voglia.” disse.

Stan si portò una mano sul volto… eppure si diceva che le ragazze fossero molto più sveglie dei ragazzi, possibile che Bev non avesse capito il suo piano?

“Sarà divertente.” aggiunse, sperando che la ragazza appoggiasse la sua insistenza.

“Capisco quello che vuoi fare Stan ma non funzionerà. Anche se li lasciamo da soli, anche se li chiudiamo qui sotto finché non si chiariscono, non faranno comunque pace. Sono due testoni.”

Dalla bocca di Stan scappò un’esclamazione stupita.

Addio piano geniale per far fare pace a Eddie Richie.

“Non sono cose che vi riguardano.” brontolò Richie, sfogliando con rabbia il proprio fumetto, la voce intrisa di fastidio per il fatto che qualcuno si intromettesse in faccende che non li riguardavano.

Bill sospirò di nuovo, esausto.

Quella battaglia tra i due ragazzi andava ormai avanti da ore. Sia Eddie sia Richie quel giorno erano di umore nero, avevano litigato per i maledetti turni dell’amaca, avevano deciso di non parlarsi più e ora nemmeno rispondevano alle frecciatine che ogni tanto si lasciavano scappare con gli altri.

Testardi come non mai nella loro presa di posizione, facevano di tutto per non parlarsi.

Ben e Mike erano usciti proprio perché non riuscivano a sopportare il clima che si era creato nel rifugio. Loro erano rimasti perché… beh, essenzialmente perché Stan aveva cercato di distendere la situazione e fargli fare pace e Bill aveva appoggiato quella scelta, cercando di tirare quanti più assist riuscisse.

Cosa che non era servita a niente se non far alterare ancora di più Richie e far spuntare un sorrisino compiaciuto sulla faccia di Eddie.

“Bill, andiamo” disse Stan, arrampicandosi sulla scala, ormai esasperato per la situazione.

Lo guardò per un attimo, sorpreso. Stan non era solito rinunciare a qualcosa.

“Continuare è inutile, andiamo a farci un tuffo da qualche parte. Non ho intenzione di farmi rovinare ulteriormente questa bella giornata e rimanere con loro sotto terra a sentirli litigare con lo sguardo.”

Beverly alzò la testa interessata.

“Vengo anche io.”

Bill si voltò verso Eddie e Richie, indeciso se lasciarli effettivamente lì da soli.

Nessuno dei due aveva risposto niente alle parole di Stan e non avevano nemmeno alzato la testa, concentrati nel far vedere all’altro che si stavano divertendo particolarmente in quello che facevano.

“Ragazzi?” chiese per l’ultima volta Bill, facendo l’ultimo tentativo.

“Ho ancora dieci minuti su questa amaca e non li sprecherò per niente al mondo.”

“E dopo è il mio turno.”

Stan alzò le spalle e Beverly sospirò con astio risalendo la scala, seguita da un Bill ormai senza più alcuna speranza per la sua crociata.

“Che ragazzini…” sbuffò Beverly mentre toglieva un po’ di terriccio dai propri pantaloni, aspettando che gli altri la raggiungessero fuori dal rifugio.

Stan e Bill si guardarono e sorrisero.

“Siamo ragazzini Bev, che ti aspettavi?”

“Un po’ più di sale in zucca per dei quasi quindicenni, ma forse mi aspetto troppo dal genere maschile.” aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata a Bill piena di rimprovero, che lui intese bene di ignorare. Chiedere spiegazioni non era mai una buona idea.

Stan sospirò e iniziò a camminare verso il laghetto.

“Vedrai che faranno pace, di solito non dura più di qualche ora. Tra l’altro adesso sono da soli, per qualche motivo dovranno parlarsi.”

Nella club house la tensione era papabile. Senza gli altri ragazzi a fare da cuscinetto, sembrava solo questione di attimi prima che tutto si trasformasse in una battaglia all’ultimo sangue.

Forse.

Eddie continuava a dondolarsi mentre leggeva, Richie invece osserva con il periscopio i ragazzi che si allontanavano nel boschetto di Derry, lasciandoli finalmente da soli.

“Se ne sono andati.” disse Richie, dopo aver sbirciato in superficie non sentendo più alcun rumore sopra di loro.

Eddie lasciò andare un grosso sospiro e si rivolse verso l’altro facendogli un cenno di avvicinarsi.

“Finalmente, certe volte sono insopportabilmente altruisti.”

Richie sorrise e si portò vicino all’amaca.

“Forse la colpa è un po’ anche nostra, non ti sei stancato nel mantenere il segreto, Eds?” chiese.

A Eddie scappò una risata: “Assolutamente no.”

“Allora… questi tuoi dieci minuti possono includermi, oppure ce l’hai veramente con me?” chiese l’altro, accarezzando il bordo dell’amaca.

“Fammi pensare…” disse, mentre sfogliava la pagina del fumetto e si portava un dito al mento, in una posa studiata per dare fastidio all’altro: “… forse un pochino me la sono presa davvero, hai idee su come farti perdonare?”

“Una o due…” Richie si avvicinò al suo orecchio e sussurrò qualcosa che portò l’altro a ridacchiare divertito.

Eddie si spostò di lato e chiuse la distanza tra le loro labbra, portando le mani sulle guance dell’altro, fino ai suoi capelli ondulati che gli scendevano sul volto.

“Testiamo la resistenza di quest’amaca, che dici?” sussurrò separandosi dalle sue labbra per pochi istanti, prima di richiuderla e fargli spazio lì con lui.

Ciò che accadde nella club house il giorno in cui Richie ed Eddie litigarono per il possesso di un’amaca e furono lasciati da soli dagli altri non fu mai raccontato agli altri.

Il giorno dopo, tornati al rifugio, l’amaca era a terra e i pezzi su cui era stata inizialmente fissata erano inservibili, entrambi accusarono l’altro di averla distrutta, ma il malumore che c’era tra i due il giorno prima sembrava solo un vago ricordo.


End file.
